


Gargoyles Tumblr Chats

by emyy250



Series: General Gargoyles Fics [8]
Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Chats, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: Here are some gargoyles chats I made on tumblr.





	1. The Cellar

The Cellar

Goliath: Xanatos?

Xanatos: Yes?

Goliath: Some of the [younger] clan drank some of your liquor.

Xanatos: Ah. I'm sure you'll handle it.

Later in the cellar

Xanatos: They drank half of my collection!

Owen: Sir, I have a confession.

Xanatos: What is it?

Owen: Puck's been down here. The gargoyles drank from that shelf.

Xanatos: It's only got three rows left. *Slowly looks horrified*

Owen: Puck wishes for me to tell you that you have a fine collection.


	2. Do you

Elisa: I wonder if attractive people ever KNOW that they’re attractive.

Goliath *laughs softly*: Hmm… do YOU know?

Elisa: I don’t deserve you.

...

Goliath: Please stop crying, my love.


	3. Lost for words

Oberon, pissed off: I AM **LOST** FOR **WORDS.**

Owen, narrating: Despite being lost for words, Lord Oberon yelled at me for the next twenty-five minutes.


	4. Emotion

**Owen, panicked** : I just felt an emotion and i’m  _not okay_ with it. 


	5. Vows

Xanatos and Fox run into the Phoenix Gate

Petros’ paternal side: David’s running off, go after him.

Petros: I don’t want to.

Petros’ paternal side:  You have no choice.

Petros: 


	6. Love yourself

**Macbeth** : You just have to learn to love yourself a little more.

**Demona** : …Don’t you fucking hate yourself?

**Macbeth** : Yes, but this is about you. Stay focused, Demona.


	7. A lot

**Lord Oberon, at the Gathering** : What the heck is wrong with us?

**Titania** : A lot. but at least we’re beautiful.


	8. Want a snacc

**Toddler Alex** : i protecc

**Toddler Alex** : i attacc

**Toddler Alex** : i hungry and want a snacc

**Puck, handing him animal crackers, sighing** : Someday, I’ll miss being summoned like this.


	9. Touch

**Goliath and Elisa** : [reach for their food at the same time, their hands touch, they look into each other’s eyes. romance movie worthy.]

**Coldsteel and Coldstone, at the same moment** : [reach for their food at the same time, their fingers barely touch]

**Coldstone** : Get your ugly ass metallic hands off my fries, motherfucker.

 

 


	10. Heavier

**Lexington:** There ya go! Your laptop’s all set up!

  
**Broadway:** Will it get heavier if I put more files on it?

  
**Lexington:** What?

  
**Broadway:** Like, when I download files, will my laptop get heavier?

  
**Lexington:**


	11. On Avalon

**Elisa, banging pots and pans:**  I DIDN'T GET NO FUCKING SLEEP 'CAUSE OF Y'ALL! YA'LL NOT GONNA GET NO SLEEP 'CAUSE OF ME!


	12. Self care

**Macbeth:**  Self care is getting so drunk that you forget you hate yourself.


	13. Lightly stabbed

**Goliath:**  I wasn't injured. I was lightly stabbed.

  
**Elisa:**  I'm sorry. You were stabbed?

  
**Goliath:**  Lightly stabbed. I didn't want to frighten you.  
 

 


	14. Hey, how you doing?

**Coldstone:**  *strumming Ukelele* Hey, how you doing? Well I'm doing just fine, I lied. I'm dying inside


	15. The adjustment period after the Gathering

**Fox:**  How long are we going to stand here and let him do that?

**Xanatos:**  Just give him a minute…

**Owen:**  [pushing on a door that clearly says “pull”]


	16. Woke up

**Hudson:**  I woke up.  
 **Goliath:**  Um, good job?  
 **Hudson:**  Thanks. I’m done for today.  
 

 


	17. I'm fine

**Elisa:**  How is the most beautiful person in the world doing?

**Goliath:**  I don’t know, how are you, Elisa?

**Elisa, voice cracking and holding in tears:**  I’m fine


	18. Real aggressive

**Puck:**  You know, the Weird Sisters can be real aggressive, so it’s important to take all necessary precautions when approaching them.

**Puck, tooting a horn loudly in the Weird Sisters’ face** :  ** _GET FUCKED_**


	19. Inconvenience

**Owen:**  *Sitting in a lawn chair in the middle of the road with a book*

  
**Car:**  *Slows to stop and honks*

  
**Owen:**  *uses air horn*

  
**Driver *getting out*:**  Really?!

  
**Owen:**  *runs away while honking the horn*


	20. Being nice

**Goliath, annoyed:** It literally costs $0 to be nice.

  
**Xanatos, deadpan:** I don’t have that kind of money.


	21. Sleep schedule

**Goliath:** What’s you sleep schedule?

  
**Elisa:** Bold of you to assume I have one.


	22. Give me all your money

**Robber *pointing gun at Alex and Petros*:** Give me all your money if you want to live!

  
**Alex:** Bold of you to assume I want to live.

  
**Petros:** Bold of you to assume I have money.

  
**Xanatos, punching the robber:** Now is NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR CRAP-


	23. Too bad

**Goliath *talking to the clan*:** If any of you need anything at all-

  
**Goliath:** Too bad.

  
**Goliath:** Deal with your problems yourselves, like adults.


	24. Get on top of the fridge (Oberon and Puck)

**Oberon:** Okay, you know what?! You’re in timeout! Get on top of the fridge, get up there!

  
**Puck, climbing on top of a fridge:** This house is a FUCKING NIGHTMARE


	25. Get on top of the fridge (Goliath and Lexington)

**Goliath:** Okay, you know what?! You’re in timeout! Get on top of the fridge, get up there!

  
**Lexington, climbing on top of a fridge:** This house is a FUCKING NIGHTMARE


End file.
